More Than Just A Small Fox
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: Foxface. I was more than just that. I was someone, who without, most of the tributes, couldn't have survived. Without me, the Capitol would have had to find another way to hold the rest of the world with the small, secret person. But I was more than that.


_Disclaimer._

* * *

><p>I felt the tube sinking beneath me. I had no place to go. Even if I did get out, the Capitol would kill me for treason. No doubt. Finally, the arena comes into view, and I almost die. Not quite. I'll save dying time for later. But 7 will have such a big advantage. So will 11. Possibly 9, but they run grain, not anything with wood... So probably not.<p>

I'll never win these games of the Capitols. So, I'll disgrace them. I will root for someone who stands a chance at winning. I'll help them, keep them alive. Sometimes the best deeds are done in secret. And they are safer that way. I look around, picking out a single tribute. Maybe I can help Rue, that little girl from 11. Only twelve. Twelve. That just increases my hate for the Games, the Capitol, all of it. But she's from 11. She'll know what to eat. I hope.

I once heard that back in the old days, before the Capitol, way back in the 2000's, there were wars... But there was also peace. There is no peace now. Nothing.

Maybe I could help that little boy from 4; I think his name is Shaun. But he's most likely a career. He'll have help. I could also help one of the people from the poorer districts, but some of them seem... untrusting. They would kill me in an instant. Like that man from 11. Or Katniss, the 12 girl, one who... well, she doesn't fit. She willingly volunteered to help her sister, and then got an eleven score. She's stronger than she looks. Can't risk getting killed by her.

Only ten seconds left. Maybe I should go into the fight. Maybe I could get a small backpack to store food, or maybe a knife. I suddenly hear the gong, and I'm already off. Another thing my district has known to do for a while is to start early, by maybe a second. You won't hit the ground until the gong goes off. It helps a lot, and the tributes from five have been doing it forever. I glanced at the clock, and it was at two seconds. I jumped high in the air, and took off running. Right into the thick of it. I grab a knife, and a small backpack, and I beat it. I turn right and stop for a second. I drop down onto all fours, and observe the disaster from a far place, where no one can get me. Both of District 6 lie, sprawled on the floor, and so does 7. I think I see the girl from 3 dead, but I can't tell. That girl from 9 is down, and so is the one from 10. The guy from eight goes down, and then so does the guys from 9 and 5. I almost scream when I see that brutal boy from 2, Cato I think, strike down that twelve year old from 4. I can't believe it. One career, killing another, before it's just them left. And then I see it. Clove coming right at me, knife poised to throw. I scream, and bolt. I hear the knife whiz past my ear, but I keep running. I don't know how she didn't hit me, but I'm guessing that I was far enough to move before it caught me by surprise. I pant and grab the knife from the tree, maybe three feet from where I was before. I smiled and tuck it in my pack. I turned and ran. I smiled and suddenly ran into Katniss. I almost reached into my pack to get my knife, but the look in her eyes tells me she doesn't want to turn to killing for as long as possible. I take that opportunity, and run. I keep running, past that little girl from 11, the boy from 3, and the Katniss's boyfriend. He looks at me and opens his mouth, but I keep running, I can't be killed yet. I find a small hideout, a small ledge between two rocks, and I settle down for the night. I'm not going anywhere. Well, I will to find food, but I can't lose this home from now. But when I see a small rabbit outside my little hovel, I take the chance and chase it. After I finally get it, maybe ten or eleven meters from my hovel, I slowly walk back, hungrily looking at the rabbit. I cover the entrance of the hut with another large stone from the pile, and I start a fire. I cook the rabbit, and eat it. Just the legs though, because I can't afford to eat too much. I bring out my back pack, and I rummage though it. Not much, a small canteen, a few little plastic bags, and a small blanket. I smile and put the blanket over me. It may be small, but it really keeps you warm. But that might be just the fire. I almost put everything back in, when I see something. A small, almost something you would look over, but in there, is a magnesium lighter. They are very out dated, seeing as the last on was used somewhere in the 22nd century. But it's still useful. I put out my fire and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


End file.
